In recent years, with an increasing number of patients suffering from allergic diseases including atopy, there is a demand on a medicine having excellent effects thereon.
As therapeutic agents for atopy, steroid drugs, immunosuppressants and the like have been conventionally used. However, these medicaments do not have sufficient effect, and are not satisfactory even in terms of side effects or the like.
Among them, a medicament containing a compound represented by formula (I), which has an excellent effect on the pruritus caused by atopy:
[wherein R1 represents any group of:
a group represented by the formula:—(CH2)4—S—CH2—CO2H,
a group represented by the formula:—(CH2)4—S—CH2—CO2CH3,
a group represented by the formula:—(CH2)4—C≡C—CO2H,
a group represented by the formula:—CH2—S—(CH2)2—S—CH2—CO2H, and
a group represented by the formula:—CH2—S—(CH2)4—CO2H],
or the like as an active ingredient, has been disclosed (Patent Document 1).
External preparations are available in numerous formulations such as ointment, cream, lotion, tape, and the like, and it is required to select a formulation and a base that are suitable for the use, depending on the skin condition. In the case of an external preparation applicable to atopic dermatitis, ointment is often selected from the fact that the patients originally have dry skin, or that ointment can be safely used even in those sites that have been wetted due to scratching or the like.
[Patent Document 1] International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/014394